


Jealousy

by Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy



Series: Rey Solo the series [4]
Category: Star Wars, Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Ben’s POV, F/M, Fluff, Professor Ben Solo, ben is also a prince, underage tag is there because Rey married Ben when she was seventeen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-26 04:48:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,578
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21867775
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy/pseuds/Luckiest_porg_in_the_galaxy
Summary: Ben knew he was a jealous type...*Basically Ben’s POV of ‘Is there a Rey Solo in this class?’
Relationships: Rey & Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Rey Solo the series [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1352770
Comments: 8
Kudos: 102





	Jealousy

Ben was a jealous type.

While he knew it was not a good color on him, it was just impossible not to be.

When you had a smart, beautiful, charismatic wife a decade younger than you were, it tended to mess with your head.

So he kept pushing it down, shoved the ugly thoughts back to where it came from whenever he saw Rey talking to her friends. It helped that his wife always showered him with love and praise everyday of their life. Rey never made him feel neglected or unloved. She was generous with her love the way a sugar daddy would with his money. Ben always thought of himself as a sugar baby doing everything for her love, but saying it out loud sounded so weird he never shared the thought with her.

She was eighteen, a freshmen at his college, an a very nice and outgoing girl. It wasn’t a surprise when he found out that she had befriended more friends on her first week there than he had in his lifetime. Rey sometimes studied with her friends or grabbed a bite with them after class, but she always came home to him every night.

Which was why he always felt guilty when jealousy was bubbling within him like angry lava.

“You can drop me off here. My class is in that building.” Rey said as Ben slowed down his car and leaned in to kiss him on his cheek. “I’m doing a project with Poe and Finn in the library tonight. Don’t wait up.”

“You know I will.” Ben replied with a smile as his wife got off the car. His eyes couldn’t help but staring at her ring finger, where her wedding ring was noticeably absent. Rey rarely where her ring in public. She instead hooked it onto a necklace to avoid it getting lost or stolen.

‘It was your nation’s prized possession. Your family’s legacy. ’ She had said. ‘It survived wars and tons of espionage attempts. I will not be the one responsible if it was lost.’

Ben swore to himself he would get her a new and shiny diamond ring for their upcoming wedding. The one Rey would not be afraid to wear.

But for now, he would have to endure the pain of her bare ring finger, which invited all kinds of unwanted attention.

“Ben, you know that I don’t mind you leaving marks on me, right?” Rey said after one of their intense loving making sessions. Ben smiled into a butterfly kiss he planted on one of her bare shoulders.

“I don’t want your friends to think less of you-“

“I am a married woman, Kylo” Rey purred, snuggled close to him. The way she said his first name always got Ben in the mood, but everything Rey did got him in the mood. “It’s perfectly natural for me to have a hicky or ten from my husband.”

“You told your friends about us?” Ben was surprised. Normally Rey didn’t really like to tell people about them. It was still somewhat a taboo even after she was off age. Rey didn’t want to ruin Ben’s reputation, which he couldn’t careless.

“No, but if they asked, I wouldn’t lie.” Rey snuggled closer, her bare and perky breasts pressed on his broad chest. Rey was self-conscious about the size of them, but Ben loved how they fit perfectly into his hands and how his wife turned into a beautiful mess when he lazily sucked on her nipples after sex, so he did just that.

“Ben! You- You know I don’t like- Ben, it feels weird...” Rey moaned out her protest, she did love the sensation, but the way he looked up at her with darken eyes and kept eye contact as his tongue circled around one of her erected nipples made her feel something she didn’t want to explore further.

She could come just from his mouth on her breasts, and it was too embarrassing considered their first time together,he was the one apologizing to her for getting ‘overexcited’ and came when he was only halfway in.

“How are you even real?” Ben whispered against her soft breasts, taking in the smoothness of her skin.

“You are an actual prince, Ben. You tell me.” Rey giggled.

He left some marks on her neck after that, and he was beaming when he saw that his wife had no intention of hiding them when she was off to her classes.

But like an insatiable bastard he was, it wasn’t enough.

“You are the best, Peanut.” Finn Storms, a student he remembered was in his class was giving Rey a bear hug in the hallway and Ben almost lost it. He was lucky his father was there to literally hold Ben back by his collar. Han dragged him back to his office and made him do his breathing exercise, and Ben was grateful for it.

He knew the hug didn’t mean anything. Rey was a big hugger. But that didn’t mean he liked it.

“You need to control yourself, Ben. You can be scary when you are mad, and I’m not sure that kid would stick around if she figures it out.”

“I would never lay a hand on her!!” Ben growled. Han shook his head.

“There are a lot more things that can hurt a person more than physical abuse. You of all people should know that.”

He did, and he struggled everyday not to be the person he left behind years ago.

Broody, quick to anger, and lashed out on everything that crossed his path.

He hated that about himself, and he never wanted Rey to see that side he buried deep in the past.

“Besides, there are lots of ways to make sure everyone knows she is taken. You just need to be a little more creative.” Han gave him a sly grin and left Ben with his thought.

Well, she did give him permission to mark her, right?

“Dameron, I need a favor, no question asked.”

“Ugh, how many of those I still owe you?” Poe groaned. It was too early for Ben’s bullshit, but the man did drove across the country to save Poe’s ass when he was trapped in a rooftop of his ex’s building, butt naked, at five a.m. without asking, so anything Ben Solo asked, Poe was not in a position to deny.

“Five.” Ben answered simply. “And you know I didn’t count those small ones when you asked me to lie to my own father when you faked a sick day.”

“Okay, okay! Geez, who do you want me to kill?” Poe rolled his eyes.

“Not today.” Ben shook his head. “Today I want you to fake an emergency and take a day off.”

“I have a class in ten minutes. How can I-“

“That’s why I said you need an emergency.” Ben pulled out his pen and clicked it. “I can help if you want.”

“Woah! Dude, chill!” Poe swallowed and took a step back, eyeing the pen with great hostility.“You and your freakin’ pen. Consider it done.”

“Good boy.” Ben grinned, satisfied by the answer. Didn’t care when Poe protested that he was actually older than Ben. “Keep this up and I might introduce you to my assistant.”

“The hot red head?” Poe’s eyes lit up. “Why didn’t you just lead with that?!”

Yeah, why didn’t he?

But ,knowing he had five ‘no question asked’s left with more on its way, Ben couldn’t careless.

He knew that if Poe left early today. Rey’s class would have to be taught by a substitute professor, and he knew that one professor in particular really loved getting off topic whenever he had a chance, and loved kissed his family’s asses more than anything in the world even though he barely knew anything about them.

The second professor Wilson saw Rey’s last name and the Mrs. in front of it. He was going to have a field day.

Ben chuckled when he heard Rey’s name being called.

Served her right for letting that Finn boy wrapped his arms around her earlier.

No friends needed to hug each other that frequently. He only hugged Armitage once when his assistant’s mother passed away. He gave Phasma a firm handshake when she got married. He patted Keydal on her weird hair-bun thing when she got elected the prime minister of Alderaan. And they were all his best friends from childhood.

Ben reminded himself he needed to introduce them to Rey when he had a chance.

But maybe after he made sure she wouldn’t murder him at home that night.

“No there is nothing wrong with it.” He could almost feel blood drained from Rey’s face as he confirmed the suspicion. The way that Finn guy was looking at Rey like she grew a second head was too much for him to keep a straight face.

“Oh, but it says Mrs-”

“Yes, Mrs. Rey Solo.” Ben was beaming with pride as he announced it to the world out loud. “She is my wife.”

And just like that, the room erupted into chaos, but the only person he cared about was the girl who was starring at him like she both wanted to stab him in the gut and kiss him silly at the same time, and Ben felt like he just fell in love with her all over again.

Yep, definitely worth sleeping on the couch tonight.


End file.
